Sounds of Silence
by Shadow Sanctuary
Summary: Tread the boundaries of Yami no Bakura's mind, find out what he left behind. Not lusting after the Pharaoh's wealth or vanity, but despairing that he is devoid of sanity...
1. Sounds of Silence

Sound of Silence

I want to scream

Tear my vocal cords

Trapped in a dream

With underworld lords

Run as spiders

Puncture my lithe frame

Hungry riders 

Born from the same name

Widow creatures

Venom in my veins

Gloom's gothic preacher

Tears mix with the rain

Slap them away

But they just come back

Blood mess to stay

Skewered on a rack

Consumed by rats

Teeth entering skin

Blinded by bats

A hell's angel's sin

Sharp razor wings

Scrape the flesh and bone

Dead sirens sing

Ensnare souls alone

Zombies hands rise 

Bathed with red essence 

Boast the demise

Of logic and sense

Claws grip the flesh

Marring perfection

Spirit's unrest

Shadow reflection

Dragged into tombs

Crypts dark and unmarked 

Physical doom

Where stark werewolves barked

White vampire fangs

Slice into a neck

Great crosses hang

Across crimson wrecks

Howling banshees

Proclaim the night hour

Death wind in trees

Makes devils cower

Cry out in rage

Clear apparitions

Take the dim stage

Haunting their mission

Deadly demons

Knives in their fists

Eyes like twin suns

Stalk the foggy mists

Here comes the sphinx

Her tail swishing by

Dear dangerous jinx

Desert wastelands lie

Prance by a bed

Tearing off the covers

Attack the heads 

Of dreaming lovers

Destroys passion

Defies their romance

Futile fashion

Their extinguished dance

Here lies horror

Shady Death and mate

Both legends in lore

Such twisted fate

Scythe in bony grasp

Raspy metal tone

Immortal last

His wild choking moan

Frightens people 

Religious church crowds

Worship steeples

No heed to gray clouds

Lomming above

The congregation

Sapped of strong love

A coffin station

Blade by their hearts

Reaper slides along

Plays grisly parts

Justice for the wronged

Everyone falls

None practice what they preach

At His low call

Skeleton reach

Takes the subjects home

Sleeping in theor graves

Still yet He roams

Over fear's great waves

Remember that 

He stalks the planet

Perusing minds

Catching in His net

Lost souls left behind

Can't ever stop 

Death in His glory

Everyone will drop

Fade in story

For fear does not shout

That's just a lure

What it's all about

Fear's a _whisper _


	2. Judgment Day

Judgment Day

It all ends tonight

My lover mortal

Achieve a new height

Through sky-clad portal

Breach netherworld realm

Veil between our lives

Where we overwhelm

Demon in dreams dives

Abide by wishes

Forbidden language

Unlawful dishes

O'er sanity's ledge

Defying sacred 

Known constitutions

For love I have bled

In restitution

For my slow demise

I ask that you still

Filter out the lies

Just combine your will

Of all that's holy

A gothic wedding

Sweet matrimony

Saintly bedding

Taking my prince

Back to my abode

In debt to me since

Starry night we rode

Long onyx tresses

Grasp me in my sleep

With death he blesses

Both our souls to keep

The downward spiral

Confusion, unrest

Disease that's viral

Emotions compressed

Theme of existence

Defying the gods

Thunder in distance

We lightening rods

Acknowledge no wrong

Don't ask forgiveness

Sing sensual songs

Music in blindness

Opera to condemn

Vocalists' talent

This legend will stem

From where it is meant

Continuing now 

Angel's ascension

False prophets to bow

End of life's mention

Red apocalypse

Union of disgrace

Dark crimson eclipse

Distaste without face

Comes the end of time

No matter the cost

An end of the line

Countless countries lost

Serving my dark bride

I'll take all down, too

Vengeful wings I'll glide

Troubled waters brew

Halt the four horsemen

Seven deadly sins

Blood of the quill pen

Parchment paper spins

Open book of life

Sharp dripping the words

Hidden God's great knife

Appeared that we've heard

Slays the condemned loves

Sending each to hell

Shadow turtle doves

Falling down a well

Plummeting vortex

Down the rabbit hole

Reality checks

Fiery pit bowl

Meeting creator

Where each one will stay

In claws of fate or

Be bound Judgment Day


	3. Hell's Angel

Hell's Angel

Hazardous material

Volatile exterior

Dangerous interior

Just feeling inferior

Won't ever figure it out

What life's really all about

Do I truly give a care?

Existing is truth or dare

Hating on the dark inside

Can't ever stand the outside

Killing myself I have tried

Got consumed by tears I cried

Maybe I'm already dead

Like I've once again said

Have to get rid of myself

Leave emotions on the shelf

Always searching for reason

I'm committing treason

There is no one that I trust

Satanic wings start to rust

Damaged shadowy feathers

Mixing with lace and leather

My clothes lying in pieces

Material with creases

There is no one to save me

Bound in barbed wire I will be

Do not try to set me free

I'm my own worst enemy

Painfully my addictions

Here is my great prediction:

No one cares to give a damn

So I won't change who I am

So lonely though…but that's fine

I lay everything on the line

Here with my brutal title

Hell's Angel…blood as deep as a horse's bridle


	4. Blood Bond

Blood Bond

I¡¦m born to be hated

Rising into my sin

Scathingly berated

All that¡¦s left and quite dim

Never claimed to be good

Came from the shadows so

Did whatever I could

But wound up on death row

Black feathers surround me

Stalking my memory

Just can¡¦t be heavenly

Committing blasphemy

Forgive me dear Father

For I¡¦m a tainted lamb

Caught in this motion blur

Tears behind a steel dam

Still can¡¦t let myself cry

Because you know my pride

Yeah, I¡¦d probably lie

Than be held and confide

The wayward wicked thought

Running loose in my brain

I¡¦ve battled and I¡¦ve fought

Must be strangely insane

To think of you like this

Won¡¦t ponder that concept

But it¡¦s you that I miss

And it would work out except

You¡¦ve got white wings, no stains

The light of God with you

Be free of all my pains

You shouldn¡¦t love me, too

Don¡¦t be the dark outcast

I¡¦m not worth that trouble

Put it off in the past

Stay in your shy bubble

That¡¦s who you are and I

Want to keep it that way

Now you won¡¦t ever die

Angels conquer the gray

Walking out of Eden

That is the final straw

I¡¦m the curse of all men

Just a huge walking flaw

Bow my head in the rain

Feel one drop at a time

Never will feel the same

Bathing in onyx grime

Pining for you I¡¦ll be

Wandering wasted spirit

Now blind I cannot see

Worn and weary I sit

On my knees in water

From the sky and my eyes

Strength to come and endure

Innocence in me dies

Until I feel the brush

Of a soft supple hand

Comforting me to hush

As if this had been planned

Looking up I see that

Gentle smile on your face

Over my cheek you pat

The streams across that place

Fingers laced together

Rubbing against my flesh

Love in stormy weather

In our own way we¡¦ve blessed

So God you¡¦ve abandoned

Willing to choose the fires

From the skies we¡¦ll both run

Capturing banned desires

Romance that¡¦s illegal

Terribly illicit

To us it¡¦s quite regal

Even in hell¡¦s dim pit

Making our own rules here

Or are we breaking them?

But when I hold you near

This life I can¡¦t condemn

I am yours, you are mine

No religion can stop

Us from romance sublime

Fallen angel you drop

Down into my arms and

Whisper gingerly how

Holding my precious hand

Nothing can bar us now

Together we¡¦ve defied

The mighty maker¡¦s words

Infecting sanctified

Pure crisp doves, lovely birds

No I don¡¦t really care

As long as you¡¦re alright

With the masks you must wear

That keeps you from wrath¡¦s sight

Seems sad but we¡¦re content

Destined to be the doomed

Back in flames we¡¦re sent

Kissed by roses on tombs

Sworn a fated blood bond

No matter what the cost

Souls we¡¦ve both nicely pawned

Becoming somewhat lost

At least to cocky saints

What we have done is right

Away from God¡¦s restraints

I¡¦m given back my sight

Soul of sanctuary

My love and magic wand

You I wish to marry

Hold sacred this blood bond


	5. Reflection

Author's Note: Let's explore the boundaries of Ryou's shattered self as he gazes into the window of his soul, daring himself to comprehend the trauma delivered through his reflection…

Reflection

Deafening sorrow

Sub-zero blindness

Hope for tomorrow

In a bloody mess

Killing me softly

Whispering my song

Vanquish misery

For what I've done wrong

Bright beautiful blade

Soul mate I'll receive

Luscious love we've made

No more will I grieve

Heavy hearted

Slack depression

Faith departed

Soul regression

Violent while vacant

Nothing remaining

No time to recant

I've been restraining

These cold-weathered chants

Frightful frozen fears

Tears' troubled trances

Terror that's near here

Timely sensations

Which withered away

Endless elation

Raw flesh I will flay

Risky delusion

Soul blankly gazing

Love my conclusion

Skin sword is grazing

Snapshots, memories

Flash inside my mind

Shards of glass debris

Leave it all behind

Fragile, delicate

Defense intricate

Trapped, an ancient maze

Captive by fire's blaze

Do not let me fall

Smacking the concrete

Breaking down that wall 

Steady on my feet

Again I will strike 

Once again on me

Pain I truly like 

Hurt shall set me free

Looking up I see

Face in the mirror

Oh, gods, please help me

So inferior

Clasping blood-soaked knife

Shivering madness

Yearning for a life

Devoid of sadness

No, do not stop there

Just end it all now

I never did care

That's what I'll allow

There's my reflection…

Please come and help me…

Cure this infection

Anyone save me

Do not make me see

My own reflection

Fly down, shelter me

There's no redemption

Whatever you do

Don't let me get me

You I'll hold on to

Save myself from me

_Please save myself from me…_

_save myself from my own reflection…_


	6. Take My Breath Away

Take My Breath Away

Verse:

I wanna live

I wanna die

Just have to cry

But I don't know why

Ought to hurt

Got to bleed

Taste immortality

The need to feed

Pull open skin

And let it in

Sweet caress

Hate to undress

Seein' the stars

Cut in the scars

Sink in the fangs

Its what I like best

Now my head bangs

Blades enterin' my chest

Chorus:

Just take my breath away

Don't wanna see another day

Before all the fires lay

My bones to let them stay

In the ashes that are gray

Drop to my knees and pray

Forgive me Father, say

For enlightenment with blood I pay

Verse:

Can't breathe or talk

Slashed my vocal chords

No strength to walk

Just screw movin' on

Leave me alone

Die some every hour

Nice lovely moans

That's life for me so

I can't stand this

Livin' hard-faced lies

Without your kiss

Nothing here or there

Lost in abyss

Here in the shadows

My whole darkness

Still sucking me dry

I must confess

Bein' without you is loneliness

**Chorus**

You know I'd come after you

My dearly beloved

Death departed

Our mortal sin

Show me how to begin

I'd follow you to hell

Heaven won't have us

No god or devil would 

They'd love us if they could

Nowhere to go so you should

**Chorus**


	7. My Lover or my Enemy?

Love to Be or Enemy?

Suspend senses

Drop defenses

Don't resist 

You've made my list

No where to run

From savage drums

Rhythm ensnares

Your heart in lairs

Making you mine

What's rich, sublime

Ethereal

Your mind I'll steal

Hidden servant

Smitten chant

Sinful mistake

Crying blood lakes

Ice water tears

Delightful piers

True damnation

Lonely nation

Dying reside

In havoc's tides

Cruel intent

Never repent

Slandered sadness

Mayhem's madness

Twisted deeds

Starving needs 

Wrongly reckless

Strangely careless

Crazy living 

Unforgiving

Stays insane

Creates the bane 

Used to destroy 

What good employs

Killing the ones

Under blood suns

Red rivers rule

Crafting as tools

Forcing the slaves

Wrath's weary waves

My prince of thieves 

Soon we'll seize Thebes

Pollute poor planets

Shadows show Set

Terror of gods

Knows states abroad

Installing dread

Calling the dead

Apocalypse

Error's eclipse

Defeating all

Caught by his wall

Souls held empower

Black witching hours 

Sanctuary

Forlorn fairy

Fly with me

Agree to see

Dance by songs

Trance candle throngs

Raise ghastly spirits

Twine incense sticks

Fog graveyards tread

Then we'll be wed

Do as we please

Ashen debris

Destiny

So grand you'll see

Fade or marry

Adversary

Friend or foe?

Tell and know

Choice remains

Crimson stains

Come and choose

A life to lose

Like my cause

Or insult flaws

I'll ask again

So tell me when

Be my mate

Fine wicked trait

What say ye

Lover to be

Or enemy?


	8. Longevity

Longevity  
  
Chalice filled with blood  
Canines skin wine-like waters  
Toasting my good health 


End file.
